


Side To Side

by PantasticPansexual



Series: Side To Side Story And Info [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Diagon Alley, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orphanage, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantasticPansexual/pseuds/PantasticPansexual
Summary: On that fateful night that Lily and James Potter died, Harry didn’t stay with his relatives. Instead, Petunia drove to the nearest orphanage and dumped him off. No one but fate knew it, but that was the day Harry’s sexual adventure started.





	1. I’ve Been Here All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draynuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/gifts).



On that fateful night that Lily and James Potter died, Harry didn’t stay with his relatives. Instead, Petunia drove to the nearest orphanage and dumped him off. No one but fate knew it, but that was the day Harry’s sexual adventure started.


	2. I’ve Been Here All Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was a rowdy 6 year old, and combined with Oliver, they were an unstoppable force. It doesn’t help that strange things happen around them. The toys seem to double, the food refills, and the boys run faster than anyone else at the orphanage.

Harry was a rowdy 6 year old, and combined with Oliver, they were an unstoppable force. It doesn’t help that strange things happen around them. The toys seem to double, the food refills, and the boys run faster than anyone else at the orphanage.  Since the first time something extraordinary happened, the boys started to research mythical creatures and stories .  For their age, they read  surprisingly well, although sometimes they stutter or stumble on the words . They have read about mermaids, werewolves, kitsunes, witches, vampires, and even gods. They memorized many myths, most unknown to the other kids in the orphanage. They discussed, studied, and analyzed like young adults.  But their favorite stories were the ones about guilds whose members resolve the problems of other, take missions or explore dangerous areas for payment .  Where the members of the guild were family for each other, but stories were about free sex, orgies and other things were common .  They decide that one day, if they find other people with their powers, they will form a guild for changing the world, where everybody will be equal and where sex will be common between members . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex! Next chapters will be full of it!


	3. And Boy, Got Me Walkin’ Side To Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry frowned. The lady at the orphanage just gave him the bees and the birds talk with Oliver, and he was testing the theory. She said it brought pleasure, and he wanted to test it with Oliver by his side.

4 Years Later  
Harry frowned. The lady at the orphanage just gave him the bees and the birds talk with Oliver, and he was testing the theory. She said it brought pleasure, and he wanted to test it with Oliver by his side. He undid his pants in the shelter of their shared room, and slid his underwear down to his feet. He cautiously looked at his small dick, blushing at Oliver, who was staring at it. He took it in his hand, and rubbed his hand down it. It felt good, and he did it again.He started to thrust with the beat of the stroking, and let out a small moan of pleasure. He grabbed it with his whole hand, and pulled it, in and out. he tugged and tugged, letting out whimpers and moans that echoes the room. Oliver started to pull down his pants, eager to release his dick which had became hard. Harry starts stroking Oliver’s stuff, so Oliver does the same. Harry uses his air powers to stroke and tickle their dicks, and they eventually cum at the same time, getting the sticky liquid on their chest, watching the cum drip down their body. The slump on the floor, exhausted but happy. “I want to do this again.”, Harry says breathlessly, and Oliver nods his approval. Oliver uses his power over water to clean the cum up.

“Could the butt be used as a sexual item?”, Harry ‘innocently’ asked an older orphan. The girl, Susan, stuttered, “Y-yeah. You can insert the di-penis into the ass.” Harry tugged at her pants slightly, and said, “Can I try it on you?” His bright green eyes looking up innocently at her. She inwardly smirks, realizing how this could be used to her advantage. She agrees, not realizing she is falling into Harry’s trap. “Oh, and Oliver is joining us.”, Harry says offhandedly while pulling off her pants. He dragged her into their shared room, and Oliver was ready, already naked. Susan tried to look disgusted, but they could see her nipples harden. Harry undresses her and himself, and positions them at her back. Harry put his hands on her breasts, rubbing hard, while Oliver got the lube the older boys hide under their beds. Oliver puts the lube on his finger, then shoves it in her hole, smiling at her gasp. “You forgot to close the door.”, Susan panted, and the boys shook their heads. “We left it open so the others could see how much of a slut you are.”, Harry hissed. He lined his dick to her butt, and she gasped at the cold feeling the lube on his dick made. He harshly shoves his dick in, and she gasps, biting her lip. His whole length fit in her bottom, and he slowly slid out halfway, and shoves it back in. He continued this, listening to Susan moan loudly. He suddenly pulls out, and she whimpers, unused to the empty feeling in her ass. Harry motioned to Olive, and he approached her vagina. He pushed in, and she gasped in pain again, only for it to turn into a moan when he shoves his whole dick in her. Harry enters her ass again, quickly and swiftly. She moans as the boys sloppily thrust into her, then get into the same rythm. Harry and Oliver, ever the best friends, cum together in Susan. They pull out, uncaring of the cum dripping off their dicks. She falls to the ground, stunned, “I-I am Ovalating. I might be pregnant.” The boys grin at each other, satisfied.


	4. And Boy, Got Me Walking Side To Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, she was pregnant, with a beautiful girl named Lola.

Harry sat at a table, changing Oliver’s 1 year old. Turns out, she was pregnant, with a beautiful girl named Lola. She of course made Oliver and Harry help raise her, as Oliver was her father and Harry helped. The dad was kept a secret, but Oliver and Harry ‘generously’ offered to help with Lola. The one year old was currently smiling and Harry was washing the poop off his hands when an owl flew in and dropped off two letters. Harry quickly grabbed them, and looked at the addresses.

Mr. Harry Potter

Shared Room Upstairs

3 Monachikós Rd.

Surrey

 

Mr. Oliver Black

Shared Room Upstairs

3 Monachikós Rd.

Surrey

 

Harry frowned. How they know where our bedroom is? He heads upstairs to their room. Harry silently hands Oliver his letter, and opens his.

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

 

He opened the other note.

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 

Harry whistled. “Well, at least we know where our magic and power over elements come from. This is the magical community we should build our guild around!” Oliver nodded his agreement, too excited to speak.


	5. I’m Talking To Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They headed to Diagon Alley, instructions provided in the letter to get there. They got into the bar, and saw some people naked. Unfazed, Harry smirked at Oliver, who shook his head, and mouthed ‘later.’

They headed to Diagon Alley, instructions provided in the letter to get there. They got into the bar, and saw some people naked. Unfazed, Harry smirked at Oliver, who shook his head, and mouthed ‘later.’ They headed out into the alley, and smiled at the beautiful view. The took it all in, and Harry decided they would head to the bank first. They entered the bank, and gasped at all the gold. They walked to the nearest goblin. “Hello, I’m Harry Potter, and this is Oliver Black.” The goblin told them to prick themselves with a needle to prove their claim. Once they both do, the goblin placed a scroll in the small bowls of blood. 

Harry James Potter  
Lordships: Heir to Potter, Heir to Slytherin  
Powers: Elemental - Air  
Familiars: Moon Owl, Shadow Wolf  
Wand: NOT CLAIMED

Oliver Remus Black  
Lordships: Heir to Black  
Powers: Elemental - Water  
Familiars: Kitsune, Phoenix   
Wand: NOT CLAIMED

We high five, happy we both are heirs, when we decide to claim our Lordships. The goblin told us to go into another room to get accepted by rings, and he turned to us, smirking. “The rings must accept their owner.” I tried first, and to my surprise, both rings accepted me. Oliver’s ring accepted him, too. We left, going to get the rest of our stuff from the alley.

They entered Ollivander’s, looking around for the owner when he popped out of nowhere. “Harry and Oliver. It will be an honor to provide you wands. I see you already have practice with them.”, he says, and the boys were confused, only to be quickly distracted by Ollivander handing Harry a wand. “Go ahead, swish it around.” Harry swished it, and wood exploded like it was hit by a bomb. Then, Oliver went. His reactions were worse, and the room shook. After many tries from both boys, he hands Harry a wand, which he swishes, and blue sparks come out of it. “Interesting. Maple wood, sturdy, 4’8 inches, veela cum core.” He went to grab a wand for Oliver, and he swished it. Crimson sparks came from his. “Ah. Oak, sturdy, 7’2 inches, phoenix tear core.” Harry and Oliver left very fast after that, ready to go anywhere else.

After they got all their books and items, they went to get their familiars. They walked up to the store, and concentrated hard on their bond, like the goblins told them to. Harry felt two tugs, and followed one to a snowy white moon owl. He followed the other bond, and walked to a dark cage. He cautiously lifted the blanket on top of the cage, and gasped. It’s a shadow wolf! Meanwhile, Oliver also felt two tugs, but one was distant. He followed the closest one, and found a gold phoenix. Oliver named the phoenix Apollo, and Harry named the moon owl Hedwig and the shadow wolf Artemis. They quickly left with a pamphlet about familiars and after paying.


	6. See You Standing Over There With Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spelled his clothes off in the bathroom, then got two condoms out of his pocket. Can’t be knocking up some random witch.

Going back to the Leaky Cauldron, they were pleased to see they were still going. Harry spelled his clothes off in the bathroom, then got two condoms out of his pocket. Can’t be knocking up some random witch. He slipped it on, and stepped towards the dark corner were the sex was going on. Oliver already joined them, and it made him hard watching his best friend make love with someone. The lucky girl had long, greasy black hair, and low moans. Oliver was going into her ass, so not to impregnate her. Harry grabbed a random girl and thrusted his dick into her virgin hole. They moaned together, and Harry started to thrust slowly, causing her to yell for more. He pulled on her bushy brown hair, and thrusted again, then pulled out. He then boob fucked her for a while, and when he though he was going to cum, he quickly went in her vagina, condom falling off at the last moment. He looked at Oliver, and he was all cleaned up. Harry could see cum dripping out his pant legs, and he raised an eyebrow at that. Oliver only shrugged. They decided to walk back to the orphanage, hoping to fuck another orphan.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
